rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kali Belladonna/History
Events *Attack on the Belladonna Household *Battle of Haven Battles Background Little is known about Kali's background. At some point, she married Ghira Belladonna, and together they had a daughter named Blake Belladonna. Kali used to be a member of the White Fang. ''RWBY'' Blake's Return Some time after the Fall of Beacon, Blake returns home, and Kali warmly embraces her, relieved to see her again. She states that she and Ghira were upset by what had happened and were very worried about Blake. The two parents catch up with their daughter until they are interrupted by the arrival of Corsac and Fennec Albain, who represent the White Fang in Menagerie. At night, Kali encourages Blake to have a talk with her father in his study. She hands Blake a tea set instead of delivering it herself and departs to chat with Sun Wukong about what Blake has been up to with Team RWBY. Later that night, Blake and Sun spot a masked White Fang member, even though Kali had told Sun that White Fang members do not wear masks in Menagerie. Blake and Sun give chase, but not before Sun tells Kali that it proves the true evil nature of the White Fang and that he will bring Blake back safely. Kali stands by, worried. Shortly after Sun wakes up from his injury he received from Ilia Amitola and talks with Blake, Kali falls through the sliding door of Ghira's study, having been eavesdropping. From her husband, she learns about the information on Ilia's Scroll stating that Adam Taurus plans to overthrow the White Fang's leader, Sienna Khan. Their daughter plans to prevent this by taking the organization back. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Menagerie" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Taking Control" Battling the White Fang On a later day, Kali confronts the Albain brothers with her family and Sun about Ilia's Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. She then stands by her husband as he addresses the people of Menagerie about what they have learned from the Scroll. Things go smoothly until Ilia suddenly interrupts the press conference. One night, the White Fang attacks the Belladonnas in their own home. When the guard protecting her is wounded, Kali takes his gun and fires back at her attackers. She is seen again in the dining room where she knocks out Yuma with a tray and brings him into the meeting room after the fight is over, reuniting with everyone else. Afterward, she and Ghira listen to their daughter's speech to the people of Menagerie. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Welcome to Haven" *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Alone Together" *"True Colors" The Battle of Haven When the Faunus arrive in Mistral, Kali leads the police force to Haven Academy by airship to stop the White Fang from destroying the school and arrest Adam. After the police control the White Fang situation, Kali, Ghira and Ilia regroup with Blake inside the school, and when Ghira suggests a new Faunus brotherhood be formed, Kali insinuates he should lead it. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Category:History pages